List of Disney Villains
Below is a list of the villains featured in Disney media. Ever since Walt Disney created Steamboat Willie and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, there have always been villains raining on a hero's parade. Whether animated or in a live-action film, the villain has always fought the hero/heroine or just made their life a misery, the final usually featuring the primary villain going somewhat psychotic or super powered. Disney's gallery of rogues is one of the best known ones, and most of the villains from the animated movies are the favorites among fans. Animated shorts and comic books * Pete * Donald Duck (neutral) * Sylvester Shyster * Big Bad Wolf * Izzy Wolf * The Three Little Wolves * Eli Squinch * Lonesome Ghosts * Phantom Blot * Neighbor Jones * Butch the Bulldog * Lucifer the Tough Cat * Beppo the Gorilla * Bent-Tail the Coyote * Bent-Tail Junior * Milton the Cat * Louie the Mountain Lion * Donald's Devil * Pluto's Devil * Armadillo, Sidney & Fliplip * Argus McSwine * Dangerous Dan & Idjit * Doe Boys * Beagle Boys * Bum Bum Ghigno * Shrimp * Scuttle * Dexter Dingus * Professor Norton Nimnul * Professor Nefarious * Professors Ecks, Doublex, and Triplex * Doc Finkelstein * Mad Doctor * Doctor Stat * Doctor Vulter * Kat Nipp * Fat Cat * Ratface * Blackheart Beagle * John D. Rockerduck * Magica De Spell * Flintheart Glomgold * Zé Galo * Mister Molay * Emil Eagle * Mortimer Mouse * Gladstone Gander * Arpine Lusène * Evronians * The Organization * The Raider * Due * The Giant (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Brave Little Tailor) * The Giant (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Giantland) * Prince of Poopoopadoo (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Ye Olden Days) * Cats (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Pluto's Judgement Day) * Esther The Emu (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey Down Under) * Lucifer the Dopey Cat (Pluto's short cartoon Puss Café) * Donald's Double (Donald Duck's short cartoon Donald's Double Trouble) * Ben Buzzard (Donald Duck's short cartoon The Flying Jalopy) * Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck's short cartoon Donald Duck and the Gorilla) * Arab (Donald Duck & Goofy's short cartoon Crazy with the Heat) * Hermann Göring (Donald Duck's short cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face) * Joseph Goebbels (Donald Duck's short cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face) * Benito Mussolini (Donald Duck's short cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face) * Witch in the Candy House (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Hansel and Gretel) * Goat Man (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey and the Goat Man) * The Bad Boy (Dance of Goofy) * Robot (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey's Mechanical House) * House Salesman (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey's Mechanical House) * Vacuum (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey's Mechanical House) * Recliner (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey's Mechanical House) * Doctor Frankenollie (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Runaway Brain) * Julius (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Runaway Brain) * Feral Mickey (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Runaway Brain) ''Silly Symphonies'' *Witch *Big Bad Wolf *Dirty Bill *Thunderclap *Mouse *Raja *The Tanner *The Auctioneer *Captain Katt Animated features Pixar movies Disney Sequels and Prequels Other animated movies Animated TV shows Live-action films Sitcom television shows Disney Channel Original Movies Digimon (franchises) Video Games Theme park attractions *Constance Hatchaway (Disneyland's Haunted Mansion as of a 2006 update) *The Excess (Epcot's now replaced Food Rocks) *The Trolls (Epcot's Maelstrom) *The Phantom/Henry Ravenswood (Disneyland Paris's Phantom Manor) *Franco De Fortunato (The "Twice Charmed" stage show presented on the Disney Cruise Line) *Mara (Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland) *The Crystal Skull (Indiana Jones Adventure at Tokyo DisneySea) *Shiriki Utundu (Tower of Terror at Tokyo DisneySea) *Harrison Hightower III (Tower of Terror at Tokyo DisneySea) *Uh-Oa (Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management at Magic Kingdom) *The Supreme Leader (Captain EO) *Hector Barbossa (Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom's Pirates of the Caribbean as of a 2006 update) *Davy Jones (Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom's Pirates of the Caribbean as of a 2006 update) Category:Lists of characters Category:Lists Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Digimon Crossover